


Before the Fall

by snelbyshyder



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Pre-ACOTAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snelbyshyder/pseuds/snelbyshyder
Summary: Based on this wonderful little prompt that my bff @tacmc left me a while back!"So. Can you do one of Tam and Rhys before all the murder drama? I have an image of how they were as friends, but I've always been curious as to how others imagine it!"





	Before the Fall

“Cauldron, boil me,” Tamlin groaned as he plopped to the ground around the edge of the fire.

“That was extremely un-High Lord like,” Rhysand said, pointing at him with his fork, a mouth full of whatever the sentries had caught and cooked for dinner that night.

The younger of the two rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk, literally,” he said, motioning to the obnoxious amount of chewing Rhysand was doing. “Besides, neither of us ARE High Lords. You’re obviously going to inherit the title, but I have brothers. I might be lucky enough to be spared.”

Snorting, Rhys reached for the mug of ale resting on the dusty ground next to him. “If our training session today was any indication of your abilities, I think it’s safe to say you will not be the next High Lord of Spring.”

Tamlin sent a burst of wind at Rhys, knocking his drink over and causing the Son of Darkness to laugh. After a moment of quiet, Rhys cleared his throats and set his empty plate on the ground. “In all honesty, Tam, you really do need to train up more. The Spring Court needs someone strong as a leader, and even if you aren’t selected as High Lord, your strength could help many high fae and lesser faeries in the Spring lands.”

Tamlin shrugged his shoulders. “There isn’t much I can do. My father won’t allow any of the sentinels to train me aside from basic hand-to-hand and swordplay. We couldn’t all be born into a Court that held a legion of warriors.”

As Tam talked, Rhysand’s eyes began to brighten. “Let me train you.”

“And I think that I would - What did you say?” Tamlin’s green eyes became almost feral in the firelight. A beast lurking in the brush.

“While you and your father are staying in the war camp, let me train you. I’ll teach you what I learned in the Illyrian camps.”

The Prince of Spring narrowed his eyes. “In exchange for what?”

Rhys merely smiled. “A favor, for now. When I need your help one day, promise to come to my aid, whether that’s as two high fae or two High Lords.” He held out his hand.

Tam looked from Rhys’s hand to the violet eyes looking at him from across the fire. He nodded once and took Rhysand’s hand. “Though our lands may be the farthest apart, I know that should the Spring Court ever call, Night will answer.” The men dropped their hands and Tamlin looked at Rhysand. “The Night Court will always have an ally in Spring.”


End file.
